


Smooth Operator

by wrennette



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...there's something about Sanderson that just rubs him the wrong fucking way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2011.
> 
> Identifiable characters are the property of somebody other than me. Characters based on fictionalizations in the movie. No copyright infringement is intended, author makes no profit and intends no offense.
> 
> Original AN: I rewatched Black Hawk Down recently. As usual, my brain ended up in a gutter. I apologize for the title.

Sanderson is a skinny bastard, but he's also Delta, and he's a helluva lot stronger than he looks. Steele is reminded of this when he gets in the sergeant's face after they get the hell out of the Mog. Hell, he hadn't even meant to start something with the operator, but there's something about Sanderson that just rubs him the wrong fucking way. 

So he manages to get Sanderson alone away from the other men, and they start off jawing at one another, but soon insults give way to impotent screaming, and then Sanderson has him pressed breathless to the concrete wall, Sanderson's slender fingers just on the tight side of painful around his neck, just on the firm side of crushing on his wrist, Sanderson's knee wedged between Steele's thighs, pinning him, removing him from anything that could resemble control. 

Steele's cock decides that's pretty fucking hot, and evidently, despite that Steele and Sanderson are not on speaking terms, Sanderson knows exactly what Steele wants before Steele himself does. It's like Sanderson's been running recon on Steele's cock, which is an impossibility, but all the same, Sanderson drags his stubble rough face up the back of Steele's neck, then sinks his teeth into the tensing flesh, and Steele rocks back in a motion that can be interpreted as nothing other than desire. 

Sanderson rocks forward in counterpoint, and his hands shift slightly, the chokehold becoming slightly less deadly, the restraint becoming teasing instead of actually constraining. Steele feels Sanderson's cock harden against his ass, and he doesn't make a noise, just rocks back steadily. Neither of them speak. Sanderson ruts against Steele, Steele ruts back, and the only sound is a slight stutter in Steele's breath as he feels the wet heat of Sanderson's orgasm against his ass, then his breath resumes, even but slightly faster and shallower than normal as his own orgasm stains across the crotch of his trousers.


End file.
